togetherness
by Bubbleswine
Summary: "Hyung, kau tak apa?" "Aku lelah." "kau kuat hyung. kita kuat." "Jadi pada akhirnya tuan putri menangis juga?" "jadi kau hanya berbagi dengan sehun? kau tidak adil, Lu." "kalian meninggalkanku?" EXO.


_**One.**_

_**All Exo member **__(meski ada nama yang tidak tersebut)_

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung? Sudah waktunya rehearsal."

Kakinya sudah akan melangkah menjauh dari pintu kamar itu, berniat memanggil yang lain. Tapi tidak didengarnya satu kata sebagai jawaban atas panggilannya tadi. Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan berbalik, kembali mengetuk pintu itu kembali.

"Hyung? Yang lain sudah menunggu" Sehun menoleh kearah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru keluar kamar sambil bercanda—bertanya kenapa tanpa suara, dan dijawab oleh gelengan kepala oleh Sehun.

"Hyung? Kau baik baik saja? Setidaknya jawab aku."

"Ada apa?"

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati leadernya berdiri persis didepan pintu dibelakangnya.

"Luhan hyung tak menjawab panggilanku."

"Dia tidak dibawah?"

"Aku baru dari bawah dan Kris-hyung menyuruhku memanggilnya."

"Mung—" "Sehun, masuklah."

Ucapan Suho terpotong dengan suara berat tertahan milik Luhan saat pintu didepan mereka terbuka sedikit.

"Kau duluan saja hyung."

Memastikan kalau Suho sudah hilang dari pandangan, kakinya melangkah masuk kedalam kamar itu. Matanya menyipit dan dahinya berkerut, kenapa ruangan ini terlihat—berantakan?

"kau baik baik saja hyung?"

Luhan tidak menjawab satu katapun, dia hanya memilih duduk diam diujung tempat tidur sambil memasang sepatunya.

"Hyung?" Sehun berlutut didepan Luhan dan mencoba mencari wajah manis yang daritadi disembunyikan oleh Hyungnya itu.

Tapi Luhan hanya semakin menunduk dan memasang kembali sepatunya yang sebelah lagi.

Sehun menahan kedua lutut Luhan yang akan berdiri dan meninggalkannya disana. Membuat yang terduduk diatas harus tetap pada posisinya.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahuku?" Sehun memasang wajahnya semelas mungkin—semenuntut mungkin malah. Matanya terus mencari mata Luhan yang sibuk lari dari pandangannya.

"Hyung!" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kasar dengan sebelah tangan saat suara rengekan Sehun mulai terdengar.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat kearah wajah yang memasang tampang khawatir dan kesal.

"Ada apa?"

Luhan tidak menjawab, dia memilih untuk mempertemukan kedua dahi mereka, menutup matanya dan bertahan pada posisi itu sampai akhirnya kedua lengan Luhan melingkar untuk memeluk Sehun yang masih bertahan pada posisinya.

"Aku—" Sehun masih menunggu, dengan banyaknya helaan nafas berat yang terdengar begitu jelas ditelinganya. "—Lelah"

Sehun hanya bisa meringis tanpa suara mendengar suara yang begitu tersirat akan kelelahan yang dalam. Tangannya bergerak mengusap lembut punggung dan rambut hyungnya bergantian. Mencoba memberinya—setidaknya sedikit dukungan.

"Apa yang kau lelahkan, hyung?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng, Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Dia hanya mencoba mencari sesuatu dan menemukan _smartphone_ Luhan tak jauh dan bisa dijangkau olehnya. Dia baru membukanya dan foto foto Luhan saat berada dibandara kemarin muncul.

"Kau tak mau bercerita hyung?"

Luhan masih hanya menggeleng. Tak berniat bersuara sejak tadi.

"Kau lelah untuk terus tersenyum seperti ini?"

Tak ada jawaban, tak ada gelengan kepalanya, Luhan justru menjauhkan dirinya dari Sehun. Berjalan kearah meja rias dan memantulkan wajahnya.

"Siapa dia? Siapa dia Sehun?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum miris, memilih untuk duduk ditempat Luhan tadi. "Itu kau, Hyung."

"Aku tidak yakin, dia yang menatapku, tidak seperti—" Luhan mengusap wajahnya kembali—sedikit mengacak rambutnya, "—aku."

"tapi itu benar benar kau, hyung."

"Tapi ini sama sekali bukan Luhan yang ingin dilihat oleh orang lain. Bukan orang yang selalu ceria dan tersenyum."

"kau adalah kau hyung, kenapa berfikir seperti itu?"

Luhan hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lipatan lengannya—lagi lagi tanpa jawaban.

"Kukira kita sudah membicarakan hal ini kemarin."

"…"

"Chanyeol-Hyung juga sudah berbagi cerita seperti ini padamu kan?"

"…"

"—mungkin kita harus memberikan yang terbaik pada mereka, Cuma itu yang bisa kita lakukan sebagai balasan. Dan untuk semuanya, semua rasa sakit yang kita tahan, kita bisa membaginya. Itu yang Suho hyung bilang kan?"

"…"

"kau tak perlu selalu tersenyum didepan kami hyung. Karena aku yang termuda, tak selamanya aku yang harus terus terusan mengadu kan hyung? Karena kau merasa kau punya tanggung jawab, tak berarti kau tak berhak membaginya dengan kami. Sebelas orang selain dirimu masih ada hyung."

"—aku tak tau, aku rasa—"

"kita tetap manusia, semuanya mengerti akan hal itu hyung."

Luhan mengangkat wajahnya—wajah kaku dan tanpa emosi tadi perlahan luntur. Wajahnya perlahan dibasahi oleh airmatanya sendiri. Isakan kecil lolos—tanpa bisa ditahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sehun berdiri dan melangkah maju, memeluk hyungnya dari belakang, melihat pantulan hyungnya yang masih menangis dari kaca—terlalu, terlalu menyedihkan.

"Kau kuat hyung. Kita kuat."

Luhan menutup matanya rapat—beberapa tetes airmata kembali lolos. "aku cengeng sekali hari ini ya?"

"Kau tau? Aku bahkan mengira kau sedang datang bulan hyung."

Sudut bibir luhan perlahan tertarik—tangannya mencubit gemas lengan Sehun yang masih melingkar dilehernya. "Aku laki-laki."

"_Yes, my manly hyung."_ Ucap Sehun sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Jadi? Kau hanya berbagi pada Sehun? Itu tidak adil Lu."

Sehun dan Luhan menoleh, mendapati wajah Minseok menyembul masuk dari pintu.

"Kau disitu dari tadi?"

"begitulah." Pintu terbuka lebil lebar lagi—memperlihatkan sepuluh orang lainnya yang berdiri didepan sana.

Luhan mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangan. Berjalan mendekati mereka—yang langsung dipeluk oleh Minseok dan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi pada akhirnya tuan putri menangis juga?"

Luhan mendelik tajam, "kau menyebalkan Kris."

"Tapi Sehun benar. Kau seharusnya berbagi pada kami juga."

"Maaf—tak akan kuulangi lagi, _mama"_ jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum mengejek kearah Suho.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak kuat dengan keaadan super mellow begini." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya tak jauh dari Kyungsoo yang masih memeluk Luhan.

"Kemarilah Byunbaek." Luhan memanggil—mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun mendekat—dan langsung diikuti oleh senyum cerah Baekhyun sendiri.

"Jadi Cuma aku yang tidak dipeluk?"

Kesebelas pasang mata itu menoleh kearah Sehun yang masih berada didekat meja rias.

"Siapa suruh kau disitu! Kemari!"

"Tidak mau" Sehun melipat kedua tangannya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya—sama persis dengan yang dilakukan Baekhyun barusan.

Jongin mendecih pelan, "yasudah. Kita turun saja. Hapeku terlalu sibuk bergetar dari tadi karena manager terus menghubungi."

"Ya! Kalian meninggalkanku? YA HYUNG! AISH AKU HANYA BERCANDA. HYUNG TUNGGU!"

.

.

.

_The end._


End file.
